The present invention relates to a lighting circuit module for a shoe, and relates more particularly to such a lighting circuit module which uses a plurality of amplification elements controlled by a control unit to drive a plurality of bulbs.
Various lighting circuit modules have been developed for use with shoes. FIG. 1 shows a regular lighting circuit module for shoes which is generally comprised of a light emitting diode 01 and a switch 02. The switch 02 is connected between the light emitting diode 01 and the battery power supply. When the switch 02 is activated, electricity is transmitted from the battery power supply to the light emitting diode 01, thereby causing the light emitting diode 01 to give off light. This structure of lighting circuit module is functional. However, because the intensity of light of the light emitting diode is weak, the light of the light emitting diode cannot be seen from a distance. If a lamp bulb is used to replace the light emitting diode, it cannot produce a flashing effect. Furthermore, the installation of a lamp bulb consumes too much power.